Imprinting on an Angel
by DreamsAreMadeOfVampires
Summary: Jacob imprints on a new girl named Sarah who has just moved to La Push and finds that they have more in comman than just dark hair.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Sarah**

When my parents told me that we were moving my heart broke… all of my life this had been my home and these, my people. I had lived among them, loved them and at the very end protected them. So how could I leave them now when their need was so great? Or maybe it was my need that was so great…

"Sarah!" My mother called to me from the moving van.

I took one final glance at the house, my house… what at one time had been my house. Its ugly blue shutters that I cherished at this moment, the small puddle- like pond in the front yard and the window above the front door that was the attic room… my room.

"Sarah, your father is getting anxious!"

"Coming Mom." I felt myself sigh, the small shards of my heart breaking into even smaller pieces.

On to a new life, a new home and a new me. Our destination: La Push in Forks, Washington…


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Jacob POV:

I got out of bed unable to hide my complete reluctance to go to school. It was my first day back after my "motorcycle accident" and I was not looking forward to it. Maybe if thing were different, like if she had chosen me instead, maybe I would go without a fuss, for her maybe I would do anything…

"Jacob! The bus will be here soon. Are you dressed?" My dad called to me from the front room.

"I'll be out in a minute." I mumbled.

I pulled some black jeans on and a white t-shirt with my black jacket. I did NOT want to do this, but since I had to I was going to do it as miserably as possible. I walked into the front room to see Billy watching a game.

"Did you hear about the newcomers? I hear their daughter is going to be in your class…" I just walked out the door; I didn't care for Billy's attempts to get me a girlfriend who wasn't in love with a vampire.

_**Later**_

I walked into the small building deemed the La Push high school. It was small, but that didn't really matter since so few people actually went to school there. My class was at the end of the longest hallway in the school, I felt like I was walking down death row as I approached it.

I wasn't really paying much attention to my surroundings so when a book landed at my feet (A very heavy book, but not heavy enough to hurt a werewolf) I was slightly startled.

"Oh!" I heard a soft voice cry, "I'm so sorry!"

She bent down to pick it up, but all I saw was a wave of stick straight black hair and copper skin. It wasn't till she stood up that I saw her face. Her eyes were a deep green and set slightly- beautifully- further apart than most and her cheeks, pink as the sky when the sun was setting. She was beautiful, but it wasn't until she spoke again that I knew…

"So sorry" She said again, "My name's Sarah." She looked down at her shoes clearly embarrassed of her mistake.

…I had imprinted on her.

I know, I know it's really short, but my mind works better if I separate. Still it's all the same, your going to get the story even if the chapters are short. I'll attempt to lengthen them.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

He stared at me in a strange almost protective way; his gaze sent a current of electricity through my veins. Who is this guy?

"Hi, I'm Jacob Black," His smile was absentminded, as though he were thinking about something much more important. "Excuse me." He said and he walked away.

I remembered the look on his face, the feeling that that look gave me. Could my mother's stories be true? Could I have just imprinted on a complete stranger? What would he think if he knew my secret? I couldn't bear to think of that. He would be disgusted, unable to look at me, I could feel it.

"Miss Russell?" A staunch looking man inquired. "Are you Sarah Russell?"

"Yes." I smiled, but he didn't return the favor. First I imprint on a guy I don't even know and now I have a teacher- At least I think he's a teacher- who most-likely is going to send me to the principal for smiling. Oh joy!

Jakes POV:

I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket to call Sam; I felt that he was the one who should know first. The phone rang five times before he picked up.

"Sam?"

"Oh, hi Jake." His voice was slightly groggy. "What is it?"

I didn't know how to word it, it just sounded so weird coming from me. Especially after her…

"Sam, I imprinted."

The line was silent for a moment, "On whom?" his voice was careful.

"The new girl… Sarah."

I heard Sam choke on something, he must've decided on a snack after my waking him up.

"You're kidding right?"

"Should I be?"

"No, no." Sam said quickly "Invite her to the meeting tonight."

"What if she doesn't come? If she says no…" I felt slightly panicky. "Sam, I don't know what to do, I feel insane! Did you feel this way with Emily?"

"She'll come Jake; if you felt it she felt it too." Sam said .

"Thanks Sam. I'll talk to you later." I shut the phone determined to speak to the girl I was destined to be with.

Sarah POV:

The class was dull. I love English, but man this teacher was as disappointing as dry turkey on thanksgiving. He had no insight to the characters feelings and his lectures lacked evidence. There was a moment during class that I thought about changing just for the amusement, but I didn't.

"Sarah! Wait!" I heard a familiar voice behind me as I walked out of the room.

I turned to see Jacob Black running towards me.

"I...I… need to talk to you." He sounded disturbed, almost as disturbed as I felt.

"Sure Jacob. What can I do for you?"

He looked nervous, his brow creased with doubt."Will you come to a party with me tonight?"

It took me off guard. My head felt light and my heart was beating 100mph.

"I'd love to."


	4. Chapter 3

Hey everyone. It's been a while and I'm really sorry. I'm gonna do my best to write more often because it's summer and I owe that to you. If you have any questions or suggestions let me know. But most of all REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!

Dreams.

"It started out as a feeling, which then grew into a hope, which turned into a quiet thought, which then turned into a quiet word. And then that word grew louder and louder until it was a battle cry. I'll come back when you call me, no need to say good bye. Just because everything's changing doesn't mean it's never been this way before. All you can do is try to know who your friends are before you head off to the war."

SARAH:

I was a little worried. What if he hadn't felt it? Did he feel it? Is that why he invited me to this "party"? Why wasn't he here yet? I had been staring out the front window for half an hour wondering if I was a fool for believing that he really wanted me. I'd heard a few stories about this place. The surrounding area that was the sleepy little town of Forks, Washington hid many secrets and horror stories most of the residents would never know. But I did. And that made me an oddity among my other kind. My human half.

They said that there were blood drinkers here, vampires. I didn't know if I believed it, but why else would my father have come here? Why else would he have felt the call? Something big was happening here. I had to acknowledge that.

_Ding dong._

The noise of the doorbell confused me. I realized that my gaze had been pulled from the window and all of my focus had been pulled to my contemplation over my family's reasoning for coming here.

"Sarah! Door!" My mother's soft voice called from the hallway at the edge of our sitting room.

I got up slowly, almost reluctantly. In that moment I decided that my story was too insane sounding to explain to him tonight. The fact that I didn't have to explain it gave me a sense of relief, almost joy.

"Hello Jacob." My voice was almost a whisper, but I knew he heard it because he nodded and then led me to a small car parked on the road in front of the place I now called home.

JACOB:

She was so beautiful. I didn't understand it. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a simple t-shirt with a jacket, yet she was the most incredible creature I had ever encountered. The way she said my name made me speechless. Who was this girl and how did she grasp me so fully?



I wondered at fate as we walked out to the rabbit. How did I deserve something like this? I wasn't whole. Before I met Sarah that morning I doubted I could ever be fully able again. How could I take care of her if my heart still belonged to someone else?

That's when I caught another piece of information that I hadn't noticed before. I wasn't in love with anyone else. There was only one and there would always only be one. That girl was in front of me now. She wasn't the spunky little brunette girl from Arizona that had left me for my only enemy, she was something completely different. And I realized, that even so soon after losing the girl I thought I would always love, I could give myself fully to this new comer.

"So where are we headed exactly?" She asked from the passenger seat.

What could I say to that? I knew I should explain the whole situation to her before she got ambushed by a pack of obnoxious werewolf boys, but it almost seemed like a safer alternative to let them explain it.

"Jacob?" Her voice was small, but somehow powerful. I could tell that my silence had made her anxious.

"Sarah." I stopped the car on the side of the road, the edge of the trees hung over the car like a canopy of darkness. It shaded her face, making it easier to move on to the next words. "We're going to a meeting. Not a party."

That's all I could say. That sad confusing line that sounded strange coming from my mouth.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't know how to say this without freaking you out. So I'll just say it. Sarah, I'm a werewolf and I've just-"

My eyes slowly adjusting to the dark saw her face go pale and her eyes grow wide. Then she was unconscious in my arms.

SARAH:

Minutes ticked by as we drove slowly away from my house. He had stayed silent as if contemplating the meaning of life. My heart had starred to race a little bit when he pulled over to the side of the road. His words pushed me over board and I lost all sense of judgment and embarrassingly enough, consciousness.


	5. Chapter 4

Jacob:

I hadn't realized that her reaction would be so…dramatic. It startled me. I pulled my phone out of my pocket as quickly as possible to call Sam.

"What is it Jake? Why aren't you here yet?" He sounded irritated, I could only imagine that crap he was going to give me for this.

"Ummm, Sam? She kind of…passed out."

I heard an odd snorting sound and then the boom of his deep laughter. Other voices that I couldn't recognize or understand were in the background, slowly I heard them begin to laugh too.

"This is NOT funny!" I whispered, frustrated as hell with them, "What did I do wrong? Emily didn't do this to you!"

"You're wrong, it's damn funny." Another burst of laughter. "But you're also right. Emily didn't do that. Bring her over to the house first, then we'll head out once she gets herself situated."

"Sure, sure. I'll be there in a minute."

The drive to Sam's place was slow, drawn out by the images of the rest of the pack never letting me live this down. Great. Just great.

Lights from Sam's front porch could barely be seen through the trees, but I could see them and I wasn't sure if I was happy or worried about it. On one hand, I could help Sarah instead of sitting there watching her with her face pressed against the window, but on the other…well I had already covered that in my head.

I was turning down the long dirt road that lead to Sam's house when I caught a faint noise. Like rustling in the bushes around us. A human ear, like Sarah's, wouldn't be able to hear it. Suddenly three humongous figures were on the road. My foot stomped on the brake and my hand on the horn as if it would help anything if they came near my tiny car. Sarah's head jerked up.

"Wolves…you're all wolves." That's when I realized that the massive figures up ahead were Sam, Jared and Embry.

"You stupid idiots." I said under my breath.

"What?"

"No, not you."

Sarah looked relived and hardly worried that there were three giant wolves standing in front of her…and that I was talking to them…insulting them. Why had she reacted so…dramatically only to not care now?



Sarah:

The sound of a car horn brought me out of the thick darkness. I was suddenly alert, all of my senses sharp. Three large dogs stood in front of me, massive,but completely comforting. They were like me. He was like me. Why did it bother me so much?

Jake seemed upset when I looked over at him, his hand braced on the wheel, knuckles white.

The dogs began to walk toward us and I knew for certain, that everything I knew was about to change. My dad had come to La Push because his time was up; mine had just begun.


End file.
